


A Dark Celebration

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM room, Barebacking, Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Cas/OMCs, Dark, Human Castiel, Hurt Castiel, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Restraints, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Teen Castiel, Underage - Freeform, Violent Sex, mentions of torture, mentions of whipping/caning/flogging, no prep, noncon, small cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:12:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6007435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of demons are looking to celebrate escaping Hell and Castiel, walking alone at night, is the perfect human to celebrate with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dark Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously read the tags before reading this.  
> Written for a prompt.

“That one.” The demon breathed out lowly in excitement, “He looks like a tight fuck and I bet he cries beautifully.” There were low murmurs of agreement as the car slowed down and the demon slipped out silently.

It was pathetically easy to swipe the teenager off the street, yank him into the car and drive off. “Let me go!” the panic was more than obvious and had everyone in the car laughing as the teen was easily held down. “Who are you?”

“I bet he’s going to be a screamer.”

The house of the demon’s meatsuit had a basement to die for, an impressive BDSM set up, as they hauled the teenager down the stairs and into the room.

“We’ll bend him over the paddled bench first and then you can string him up after everyone gets a turn. I know how much you love whipping your…toys until they’re bloody and sobbing.”

“I also love fucking them the same way.”

The teen fought them every single step of the way, shouting and begging them to let him go, as they cut off his clothes and manhandled him towards the bench. “Get some rope. There should be plenty in the chest.”

“You don’t want to do this! Please just let me go. I won’t tell anyone! I swear please.”

The demon rolled his eyes and with a grin flashed black eyes at the teen. “We’re not letting you go. You’re our reward for getting out of Hell and we’re going to use you up.”

Big blue eyes blinked at them in confusion that quickly disappeared when the demon shoved the teenager over the padded bench. Another walked over with a length of rope, winding it around the legs of the bench and up to wrap around the struggling teenager.

It took a few passes of the rope to secure the teenager down, “Yank his arms back and we’ll tie those.”

“Please don’t. Please don’t do this please.”

The right arm was yanked back first causing the blue eyed teen to cry out  and struggle, whimpering as the left joined it and rope tied them together. A new length of rope was tied around his right ankle and wrapped around the right leg of the bench and another length of rope secured the left side.

“There we go. Our little whore for the night isn’t going anywhere.”

One of the demons reached under, fondling the teen’s small cock, with a grin. “Like that, slut? Like getting touched and played with?”

“Please!”

“Hear that? He wants more!”

The demon touching the teen’s cock stroked a few times, touching his balls and laughing, as each touch earned more whimpers and some reluctant moans.

“Such a tiny little dick for a pretty little thing.”

There were a few gasped moans and whines as the demons crowded around. “Quit playing with him. I want a turn at that gorgeous ass and it’s not like anyone could get any use out of a dick that small.”

“I found him. I get to fuck that tight little hole first.” The demon spread out the teen’s cheeks and grinned wickedly at the tight, pink hole on display. “Oh I’m going to wreck that. Going to fuck it wide open.”

Across the room another demon was rummaging around before holding up a bottle, “Found the lube. Or were we just going to go with blood?”

“Lube.” The demon holding on to the teen’s ass breathed out with excitement, “I’m just going to squirt the lube right in that tight little hole. It’s going to feel perfect. This meatsuit has a huge dick and the tight fit is going to be _Heavenly_.”

Laughter filled the room and almost drowned out the begging. “His name is Castiel Novak.” One of them waved a wallet, “Guess you shouldn’t have been walking alone at night,  _Castiel_.”

“Please.” The word was rasped and wrecked sounding, “Please let me go!”

“I don’t think so. We’ve already invested too much time and there is going to be a whole party of demons wanting to enjoy their first fuck topside with a pretty little blue eyed whore.”

The demon behind Castiel held out his hand and grabbed the bottle of lube, “Oooh this one has a warming effect. I bet that will feel good in that tight ass of yours.”

A hand smacked Castiel's ass, “Get on with it or let someone else get first fuck! I want to break this meatsuit in some time tonight.”

“Fine. You’re taking the fun out of it.”

The top was popped and the demon excitedly put the end up against Castiel’s hole. There was a yelp as the first of it came out of the bottle and once the demon was sure it wasn’t leaking out the demon squeezed the bottle with more force.

“Stop! Please stop.”

They all ignored the begging and cries as more and more of the lube was squirted into Castiel’s ass. “Bet that hole is going to be nice and wet now.”

The bottle ended up discarded to the side as the first demon freed its hard cock, long and thick, to give the length a few strokes. A throaty moan escaped as the demon gripped his thick cock and pushed the fat head up against Castiel’s tight hole.

Some lube was trying to leak back out but the demon ignored it and started to push in. Castiel’s muscles tensed as he cried and begged but the demon kept shoving inside. “Ohhhhh he’s so fucking tight. Fuck, I could almost blow my load right now.”

Several demons moved around the room as the one pushing into Castiel bottomed out with a loud, filthy groan of pleasure after forcing himself inside. Their eyes fixed on the flushed cheeks, wet with tears, as Castiel sobbed and cried out for them to stop.

“Just wait until you’re buried in this ass. Fuck!”

The demon rolled his hips back slowly and slammed back inside with another moan, fingers digging into the meat of Castiel’s hips, as he started to pump himself in and out. There was a loud, wet sound as the demon’s thick cock rapidly started moving through the copious amounts of lube filling Castiel’s hole.

Balls slapped against Castiel’s ass as the teenager cried out with each vicious snap of the demon’s hips. “Fuck that whore. Use that pretty ass hard.”

“I don’t think I want to share. Find your own.” Came the rough moan of the demon pounding into Castiel, “He feels too good. I could fuck this ass for days and never get tired of it especially with those beautiful cries.”

“You can fuck him again later. We already let the others know we found a good one and a perfect playroom. Once everyone is done, if someone higher up doesn’t take him, you can have the little whore to fuck as you want.”

The sounds of fucking only got louder and louder as the ringing smack of hips against Castiel’s plump ass echoed in the room. “Look at his face. Poor little human.”

There was a scoff, “The slut is lucky he gets to service some of Hell’s finest.”

Castiel’s body moved forward with each vicious snap of the demon’s hips, “Stop. Please! Please stop please. It hurts please!”

“I can’t wait to hear the sounds he makes once I’ve got him strung up. I found a beautiful flogger and several whips I really want to try out. Gonna paint that backside red and bloody. Might cane him too.”

“Fuck. Your ass feels so good. Fucking tight little hole. Like that? Like that slut?”

The pace picked up and the smack of balls against Castiel’s ass got louder along with the moans of appreciation as the demon slammed himself deep inside Castiel, coming with a groan and black flashing eyes.

“One of the others found a hunter to play with.”

“Let them play with a hunter. Look at this tight body and fuckable ass…I wouldn’t trade it and we can find a hunter to torture later.”

He pulled out as Castiel whimpered in pain and the demon gazed at the gaping hole sluggishly leaking out lube and come. “I fucked that hole open!” he crowed with delight, “Look at it trying to close back.”

They moved around behind Castiel to gaze at the puffy, gaping hole. “He isn’t going to be as tight, now.” One of the demons scowled as it fingered Castiel’s hole and pulled back wet fingers.

“Shove a dildo in there with your dick. Problem solved.”

There was some grumbling as they looked around the well-stocked room until one of them found a toy chest. “Here use this!” the demon who had complained caught the harness and the dildo thrown next before staring down at them with an arched brow. “What? That will keep it in place and you have both hands free. This room is stocked up…get creative.”

“Enjoy him while he’s this tight because after everyone gets a turn that hole is going to be loose and gaping.” A sound of agreement filled the room as the next demon stepped up behind Castiel.


End file.
